Imperfect
by seaunicorn
Summary: Helena returns to the Warehouse briefly to help, only to find that she's not needed. But Myka needs her, and can't let her leave again. Spoilers of season 4 so far.


Okay, I know I should be working on We Make a Good Team, and I am, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone so I decided to write it. I guess it's how I'm hoping Bering and Wells in season 4.5 will go. And by how I'm hoping Bering and Wells in season 4.5 will go, I mean an acknowledgement of their feelings and things left open-ended. This much angst isn't necessary. Ah, well, the alternate ship name is angst & pain for a reason. Enjoy!

* * *

Myka sat at the desk in Artie's office. They had been dismissed ten minutes ago, but she couldn't find the energy to leave the Warehouse. It had been a long day, to say the least. Stopping a plague before it kills everyone in the world takes a lot out of you, she learned. And finding Leena…Myka didn't even want to think about that. It wasn't real. She rested her head in her hands; her eyes were closed, trying to forget the last day, eradicate it from her memory, when she heard the door creak open.

She assumed it was just Pete who forgot something in the Pete cave, because he always seems to forget things, or maybe it was Claudia checking up on her, because Claudia was always concerned about her. Myka was surprised when the voice she heard belonged to the very last person she expected, but the person she had most wanted to see for months.

"Hello Myka."

Myka whipped her head up and spun around. "Helena," she gasped. She glanced over the woman in front of her and took a step forward, unable to believe that this wasn't a figment of her imagination. She wanted to reach out and touch Helena, just to reassure herself, but feared that if she did that she would hold on and never let go.

Helena looked around the empty office. "From the look of this place, I take it you've already solved the deadly plague crisis?" Myka nodded. "I came as soon as I heard. I wanted to help, but it appears you don't need me."

"You're here," Myka said, still in shock.

"I am," Helena replied with a nod and a sad smile. "I can't stay though."

Myka looked down, not wanting Helena to see how much she was hurting. "Why not?" she asked softly.

"I'm needed elsewhere," was Helena's simple reply.

"I need you here," Myka boldly stated.

Helena stepped closer. "Myka, you know I can't stay." She tried to meet the taller woman's eyes, but Myka refused to look at her. "You know that as long as Artie still wants to reset time, we're all in danger. I have to make sure he doesn't get ahold of the Astrolabe. I have to disappear again."

"Why can't we just destroy it?" Myka asked.

"We don't know the ramifications of that," Helena said. "It could just reset time, and the Warehouse could be gone again. I could be dead again. Do you want that, Myka?" Myka shook her head, still not looking at the other woman. "I have to keep it safe."

"Where is it now?"

"It's somewhere safe, but I can't leave it long." Helena desperately needed Myka to understand why she had to leave. Eventually, the other agent nodded her head slightly.

"How long can you stay?"

"No more than a night," Helena replied. "Any longer could cause some unwanted trouble." Myka nodded. "Actually, it might be best for me to leave now."

"What?" Myka couldn't let her leave again, not so soon. "You—you just got here."

"I'm so sorry, Myka." Helena began muttering to herself. "I shouldn't have even come, I've just made things worse…" She continued rambling and began to walk out.

Myka almost put her head down and let her go, like she had done in the past. Almost. Not this time. She watched Helena walking out of her life, again, and it killed her. She felt her eyes burning with tears threatening to fall. She couldn't just sit back this time.

"Helena," she said firmly, causing Helena to stop in her tracks and turn around to face her again. Myka opened her mouth again, but no words came out. She was losing her confidence. Helena stared at her, waiting for her to say something. The tears started to fall and concerned, Helena took a step closer. "Don't go," Myka finally choked out. "Please."

Helena didn't want to go. She wanted to be selfish and stay here with Myka forever, but she knew that wasn't a possibility. She stepped back to Myka and wiped a few tears from her cheeks, then left her thumb there, stroking back and forth. "Myka, darling," she whispered. "I wish I could stay, I really do."

Myka closed her eyes and embraced the feeling of Helena's fingers on her cheek. She leaned into the touch, wishing for it to last, but eventually Helena withdrew her hand, causing Myka to open her eyes again. She looked into Helena's eyes and saw that the other woman was hurting just as much as she was. She wanted to stay just as much as Myka didn't want to let her go.

"When will I see you again?" Myka asked, her voice weak and barely audible.

"I don't know." Helena sounded just as broken as she did. "Goodbye Myka."

And without even thinking about it, Myka put her hand on the back of Helena's neck, pulled her close, and pressed their lips together fiercely. Their teeth crashed and their lips moved together, hard. Helena wrapped an arm around Myka and put her other hand in her hair, trying to bring them closer. Their mouths opened and their tongues clashed and it was wet and hard and their lips would probably be bruised later, but they didn't care. They needed to feel something other than pain, so they decided on passion.

Words were gone as Helena moved her hands under Myka's shirt and raked her fingers against the toned stomach. Myka sighed into Helena's mouth. Myka's hands fumbled with the buttons on Helena's shirt. She got one open before Helena broke the kiss and looked at her questioningly. Myka just nodded and desperately reconnected their lips. She began messing with the buttons again, and soon they were all undone and the shirt slipped easily off Helena's shoulders.

Helena, in turn, gripped the bottom of Myka's shirt and tugged it over the taller woman's head. She lifted her arms and stepped back to help Helena get it off before latching herself to the soft lips once again, wanting to spend as little time apart from them as possible.

Helena had other plans, though. She broke the kiss again, and just as Myka was about to protest, her lips were on Myka's neck. Myka moaned and tilted her head back, and grabbed handfuls of Helena's hair. She wanted to feel Helena's lips everywhere and never wanted the feeling to stop.

They broke apart and discarded the rest of their clothing at once. No more barriers, they reconnected, bodies flush against each other. Helena's leg slipped between Myka's and slid against hot wetness. She smirked into Myka's mouth and backed her up into the chair she had been sitting in earlier. Helena straddled her hips and put her mouth on Myka's neck again, slowly kissing down her chest, until she moved her lips against Myka's soft breasts, licking and sucking in the right places, eliciting quiet moans from the woman beneath her.

Helena trailed her hand down Myka's body for the sensitive heat that needed to be touched. She experimentally slid a finger through wet folds and Myka moaned loudly and bit down on Helena's shoulder. She moved up to connect her lips with Myka's again before sliding a finger inside. Myka gasped into her mouth. They moved against each other, Myka thrusting her hips, needing to feel more, Helena sliding in and out, wanting to give more. There was no rhythm between them, but they moved with passion. Their moans and lips and fingers said all the things they couldn't say. It wasn't perfect, but it was right.

Myka's breathing became heavier and she began to thrust harder as Helena added pressure on the sensitive nub with her thumb. It didn't take much more of that feeling to send Myka over the edge. She cried out, Helena's name on her lips, muscles clenching. The sensation ran throughout her entire body as she lost control, eyes closed, head tilted back, mouth open as she gasped. She clawed at Helena's back and pulled at her hair and Helena embraced the painful sensation.

Helena gazed at Myka with utter adoration through her climax. She only wanted to give this woman pleasure, not the pain that was to come when she inevitably had to leave. But she pushed that thought to the back of her mind to enjoy the moment. She removed her fingers from Myka as her breathing calmed and eyes fluttered open. Myka pulled Helena into an open mouthed kiss, tongues flicking against each other. They kissed lazily, neither of them fighting for dominance, savoring the taste and the feel of their limited time together.

Myka broke the kiss and rested her forehead against Helena's. "I love you," she whispered.

Helena frowned. This wasn't supposed to happen. Helena loved her too, more than she could say, but this was supposed to be their goodbye. "You shouldn't," she said.

Myka shook her head. "I don't care." Helena tilted her head up and pressed her lips softly against the side of Myka's head. They didn't say anything else. They just held each other, not wanting the moment to end. It wasn't perfect, but it was theirs.


End file.
